Darling Charming
Darling Charming is the daughter of King and Queen Charming. She sides with the Rebels and made her doll debut in Early May of 2015. Logs She comes with a diary. Appearance Darling's doll is of standard female doll height. Her skin is a warm tan and has brown-painted eyebrows. She has a beauty mark under her right eye. Her eyes are a bright blue with purple and sky blue eyeshadow. Darling's lips are a soft pink and her hair is cream-coloured with light blue streaks. Clothing The blue shirt of her dress is covered with swirling designs and armour. At the end of the sleeves, there is pink sheer fabric. The skirt of her dress is silver and is overlapped with a piece of blue sheer fabric. The sheer fabric has pink and blue swirling designs. For her shoes, they are silver heels. Accessories She comes with a headband that has a pink feather and a heart with wings, and a silver tiara. Darling has a silver ring on her left hand that chains to a bracelet of the same colour. The doll also has a silver purse. Combs and Stands She comes with a silver stand and comb. Amazon Descriptions Darling Charming — Warrior Princess The world’s most spellbinding stories are getting turned on their crown at Ever After High, a high school for the teenage sons and daughters of famous fairytale legends, where the Ever After Rebels want to create their own fairytale endings. Darling Charming, the daughter of King Charming, is a princess with a warrior’s heart who wants to rewrite her destiny as a knight in shining armor. She uses armor inspiration throughout her gorgeous looks to make a strong style statement. Spellbinding Outfit with Wicked Cool Style Fans of the webisodes will recognize Darling doll’s signature outfit, with its amazing details, luxe looks and iconic accents. A metallic bodice and sheer glittery peplum add strong and soft accents to her silvery dress. Silvery shoulder armor with “jewel”-encrusted detail and a pink belt tied with a “jewel” charm are royally cool touches. Epic Accessories & Extras Darling Charming doll’s accessories include spelltacular silvery shoes, a silvery cuff bracelet with flowered ring, fableous headband and silvery armor-inspired purse. Plus, she comes with a doll hairbrush, doll stand for easy display and a bookmark that tells her story -- and encourages teens to write their own! Choose Your Own Ever After To Choose Your Own Ever After, check out all the Rebel and Royal dolls in the Ever After High collection (each sold separately). Girls will flip their crown for this elite boarding school and the spellbinding students, who enjoy sipping hocus lattes in the village of Book End -- and updating their MirrorBlogs on their MirrorPads. At Ever After High, these best friends forever after are ready to write their own stories and choose their own destinies, and teens will love joining them on the spelltacular journey! What’s in the Box? Includes Darling Charming doll wearing fashion and accessories, doll stand, doll hairbrush and bookmark Category:Signature dolls